Morning Tea, Memories and Yoshis
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: CONTAINS YAOI! The Brawl season has begun, and it certainly looks promising! The Smashers celebrate their first Friday together, and it's definitely a Friday to remember. The Delfino Cafe knows the secret to a steamy morning!


Welcome to 'Morning Tea, Memories and Yoshis'. This oneshot celebrates the release of Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the greatest game of Wii America! 'Sweet Fountain of Lovers' was supposed to serve this purpose, but then the game was pushed to a March 9th release. So here's the second celebration! Please enjoy!

**Note: This story will contain yaoi content. If you're unfamiliar with that term, it features the concept of boy/boy love. If you're the least bit uncomfortable with that, please take your leave or at least respect it. I would appreciate it. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Brawl, any of its characters, or any of their worlds. Everything belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

Last weekend, the adventure to end _all _adventures began. Epic battles were drawn! Legendary heroes confronted one another, for the first time in months! Blades clashed against blades! Guns fired laser beams! Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi were reunited for the first time in months! Mario (finally) proposed to Princess Peach! And Jigglypuff became infatuated with Meta Knight! 

Yes, the drama was overwhelming. The Mushroom Kingdom was alive with chatter, all of it concerning the Smashers. The new season of Smashing had given the kingdom's denizens another year of action-packed, invigorating battles. Who couldn't resist the urge to delve into a twelve hour explanation of Captain Falcon's dexterity? Who couldn't stay away from Pikachu's sugary sweetness? When it came to the world of Smashing (or for this season, Brawling), everything was possible. So much could happen, and all at once! Dynamic action had soared through the first two seasons, and the third season promised to be the greatest one yet. What would happen this year, in the world of Brawl? Only time would tell, folks. One thing was certain, though. The combatants were prepared for a year of heart-stopping trials, tribulations and Pikmin floods.

Individuals from different worlds were invited to watch the new season. The comrades of different combatants flooded stadiums, expressing their enthusiasm through cheers and whistles. When it came right down to it, the Smashers weren't the only ones creating lifelong friendships. Different lifestyles and backgrounds were coming together, all at once, underneath the same rooftops. Underneath the same sky. The companions of a new Smasher were befriending the allies of Fox McCloud. Donkey Kong's family members were enjoying the company of Toads. Pokemon trainers were connecting with Captain Falcon's fellow racers. Yes, the possibilities certainly _were _endless.

Relationships were born during the previous Smash seasons, leading to some memorable stories. Princess Zelda confessed her love for Roy, who couldn't participate in the third season due to overwhelming duties. She left Link with a broken heart, declaring that he could only be a close friend-nothing more. He appeared to be doomed for devastation, until Ness perked him up. The little lad had a knack for friendship, attracting others with his youthful charm and charisma. The Hero of Time and Onett's pride made quite the pair-an odd one, at that. Who would have thought that a legendary hero and small boy would come together?

Captain Falcon confessed his love for Samus. It was more along the lines of severe infatuation, but he didn't know any better. The Brawl season wouldn't give her any room to breathe, either. Overwhelming requests had led to a solitary decision. This season, she would shed her armor for the very first time. One could easily see that she was an attractive woman (which was why fans had asked for her suit to come off). She didn't mind outside attention, but when it came to Captain Falcon, she preferred death over flattery. _Maybe this was a bad idea. _she thought constantly, walking about with a scowl. _I wish I could banish him to some faraway planet or something. This creep needs to bug off._

On another level, Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi had thrown themselves into a battle. It was a battle of much controversy, and it seemed to have a thousand different webs. The two of them had started their friendship on the wrong foot, and the reasons for that opposition came to the surface during the second season. Falco felt that his leadership abilities were being ignored. Slippy Toad saw Fox with Katt, Falco's first girlfriend. She had drawn the McCloud into a kiss, but Slippy didn't know any better. In his eyes, it was the other way around.

Fox cracked off a brutal remark about Falco's family. Falco retaliated by throwing an equally harsh remark about Fox's departed father. Falco had opposed both General Pepper and Fox by going off on his own, endangering not only himself but the entire team. Fox called him a thousand different names, wishing Andross would toss him into another dimension. The second season of Smashing gave birth to dramatic duels, with the two combatants snarling at each other. Neither of them paid any attention to the other participants, acting as if none of them even existed. Kirby always took the time to play the part of the deejay, turning on orchestrated music whenever the two came on stage. It fit their confrontations perfectly.

At the end of the second season, the friendship of Fox and Falco came to an end. No one could find any way to restore it, no matter how hard they tried. They left each other on a very bad note, not even speaking to one another as they parted ways. The restoration of their friendship alone gave a special spark to the third season, standing as one of the reasons for intense excitement. The two of them had been separated for months on end! The last weekend brought them back together, and under a surprising amount of civility. They were pretty much friendly with one another, even shaking hands. Absence makes the heart grow fonder.

It was their first Friday together. It was the first Friday for all Smashers, new and old. The weekend tournament was due to begin in the evening, leaving them with enough to time to enjoy their surroundings-and each other. It was four o'clock in the morning, and surprisingly, none of them could sleep. Several Smashers, including Fox and Falco, could easily be found in the Delfino Plaza. The residents of that realm were scarce, with many of them still sleeping in their warm beds. Those that were awake were making preparations for the upcoming festivities. Not only would the plaza stand as one of the battlegrounds, but its residents would be selling souvenirs to celebrate the weekend battles. Plushies of the combatants had been lovingly made, ready to be sold to happy customers. Pokemon keychains and Bowser suits would fly off the shelves, due to extensive market studies.

Actually, people just made wild guesses out of their hats. But the Ivysaur plushies were rather cute.

For some obscure reason, Meta Knight was chasing a group of Pink Yoshis. Yoshi's entire tribe had come to see his battles, and none of them knew the meaning of the word 'sleep'. As Meta Knight found out, none of them knew the meaning of the word 'peace' either. Chattering away in their indecipherable language, they ran about carrying a certain something. Meta Knight was screaming 'return my blade, you horrid knaves, or you'll feel my wrath!'. Who could blame the cuddly creatures for whisking off his blade, though? It _was _rather pretty. Nice and shiny.

"Huh. They've been up for hours. You think they'd need at least a _few _minutes of rest." a certain pilot said. He then took a sip of his fragrant tea, sitting right outside of the Delfino Café. At his side was a certain bird, who stood as his shadow. The two of them were rarely ever separated, and when circumstances drew them apart, it was only for a few minutes. "Do Yoshis ever sleep?"

"I doubt it. My condolences to Meta Knight. I couldn't tolerate dealing with those creatures."

Both pilots were laidback, lulled into tranquility by the atmosphere. Fox was completely relaxed in his own chair, arms folded and legs crossed. "Huh." he said, tail wagging in the cool breezes. "We should be used to incessant meteors running around. We only have _one, _but he's enough to drive anyone insane. You _do _remember a certain someone named 'Slippy', don't you?"

Falco instantly winced, looking as though someone had shoved green lemons down his throat. "How can I forget?" he asked, outraged by the other's question. The bird possessed a rather soft, sultry voice, making high volumes an uncharacteristic (and comical) occurrence. "Dealing with that wretch is no different from dealing with an overflow of cockroaches. Now that I think about it, I'd rather marry one that talk to that vile wretch! What made you hire him in the first place?"

At his companion's words, Fox had broken into a fit of laughter. "I _didn't _hire him!" he declared, in a pitiful attempt to defend himself (how can you seriously defend your honor during laughter?). "Talk to General Pepper! I'm not the one responsible for our damaged reputation! Wanna know why we're not getting any jobs? Talk to Slippy. Aside from the Landmaster, he hasn't done anything other than drive us all crazy!"

Enjoying the ability to speak honestly, the fox continued to laugh. Within the confinements of the team, no true opinions could be expressed. Now the two of them had the ability to say anything they wanted to, and didn't hesitate to do so. Another Smasher caught the two of them laughing, and shook his head. "You shouldn't complain about the Yoshis making a ruckus." he said, voice warm and kind. "Just look at yourselves. You've done nothing but laugh and chat ever since this all started. And do you two _ever _take a break from each other?"

Wiping his eyes, Fox turned his eyes to a young male. It was one of the new Smashers, dressed in a divine robe of white. Radiant brown hair sat atop his head, only rivaled by his ethereal eyes. Proud, pearly white wings laid within his back, giving him the ability to take flight. Even in the darkness of an unborn morning, he was a luminous beam of light. "Hey, Pit." the leader of the Arwing fleet said merrily, waving. "And no, we don't take breaks from each other. We came to an agreement."

Falco looked bored, but that was far from the truth. "We're going to haunt each other until the end of eternity. We made a blood oath." he explained, as though it should have been obvious. Fox made an attempt to stifle additional laughter, but his barriers failed in mere seconds. _"No we didn't, you moron!" _he cried out in surprise. _"I'm not about to damage my hands for your sake! I am the head of our ruined, jobless, broke-down team! Remember?!"_

"See what I have to deal with?" the bird asked Pit with a sigh, pointing to the fox. "We've only been here for a few days, but it feels like an _age. _I wish I could just put him out of his misery."

Smiling, the angel placed himself at his own table. Exuding soft light, he stared at the two for a moment. Fox continued to release a downpour of shock, Falco retaliated with calm remarks-the two were definitely a comical pair. There was also something _else _about them.

"Hmm." was Pit's first word, after five minutes of silence on his end. "It's certainly hard for the two of you to shut up. And the last time I checked, the two of you were enemies. Now you can't get enough of each other."

Fox took another sip of his tea, failing to register Pit's words. Falco, ignoring his own cup, was pretty much offended by what the angel had to say. Folding his own arms in a rebellion, he frowned at the smiling Smasher. "You believe I'm _enjoying _his company?" he demanded, his quiet voice filled with disgust. "Think again, 'winged wonder'."

"Well." the other pilot said, putting down his cup. His facial expression had gone from comical to warm-extremely warm. Now he was exuding as much light as Pit. "I have to say I'm enjoying _yours. _I've been enjoying yours ever since this started. Glad we came back together, Falco."

Eyes widened in disbelief, Falco could only stare at the beaming Fox. Then he exchanged a glance with the nearby Pit, who only supplied him with a shrug for assistance. "You know," the fox continued, folding his arms upon the table.

"I never noticed this. We get along _really _well with each other. Haven't you noticed it, Falco?"

Bird and angel exchanged another glance. Pit gave him another shrug, and the bird pretty much _died. _"I really like spending time with you." Fox went on, voice dreamy and slow-almost equal to a kitten's purr. "You're definitely number one on my list."

"_What in the heck is wrong with you?! What is this?!" _the bird shrieked, leaping up from his seat. The fox rose from his own chair, glowing as though he had waltzed into a dream. He downed the last bit of his tea, which made his face take on another transformation. He gazed upon the bird longingly, desperately, happily.

"It took me a long time to realize this, but I really do enjoy being with you. I'm glad we fell apart, Falco. It made me realize how much I need you."

"_What the-"_

The bird climbed upon another table, but was quickly followed by his predator. _"Pit!" _he cried out, voice taking on another uncharacteristic level. _"Tell me! What in the world is wrong with him?! Get him away from me, while you're at it!"_

A chuckling Pit folded his arms, placing his cup of tea upon an empty table. "No." was his first response. "I think I'm enjoying this. It's nice to have some morning entertainment!"

"Now I know why we argued so much. Opposites attract, Falco."

"_Stop saying my name!"_

"Why? I really like saying it. It makes me happy! Don't you want me to be happy, Falco?"

The bird went from one tabletop to another, but for some odd reason, he didn't alarm any of the other Smashers. Fox followed him in hot pursuit, face overflowing with euphoric intentions. A screaming falcon made mad dashes into a cloud of Yoshis, Meta Knight ran smack into a rapturous fox, and chaos ensued from there. Pit observed the distant clamor, only able to hear Falco's screaming and the chatter of the Yoshis. The angel found everything amusing for a moment, but then he noticed something.

_Hmm. Every one seems to be pretty happy this morning._

Mario and Princess Peach had made their way to the café, flattering each other while drinking their own tea. Both of their faces were aflame, shaming the darkest of cherries. Sonic the Hedgehog, another new addition to the lineup, was fawning over Samus. Normally, Samus smacked the living crap out of anyone that tried to hit on her, but this morning seemed to be a little different. She was not only listening to Sonic's flattery, but _enjoying _it! Captain Falcon wasn't going to take a shine from this little predicament, oh no! He would hear about this soon enough!

This wasn't much of a surprise, but Solid Snake and Marth were drowning each other in kisses. They had just met at the initiation of the season, but in a few hours' time, the couple was already marked as one of the season's highlights. It was unexpected, whirlwind romance. Their eyes met-Snake saved him from Mario's Final Smash-and so love was born. No one had expected the two of them to connect on such a tremendous level, especially when Marth's friendship to Roy was considered. But then again, no one expected Zelda to break off Link either.

Something was a little different about them, though. Usually, Marth was the only one glowing with adoration. Now _both _of them were glowing over each other, practically drowning each other in love and affection. Soft moans and whimpers were coming from their direction, long and radiant with invigoration. In just a few more seconds, they'd be all over each other. _Again._

It took about five seconds, actually.

"Yes..._yes..._right there...yes...oooh, Snake...I love you..."

"Shut up and let me kiss you, angel."

"You...y-y-you make me feel...unggh...so g-g-good...I love you...I love you...so much..."

Okay. This was a little _weird. _Every one knew Marth and Snake adored each other. The entire kingdom already saw them as a favorite Smash couple. But Marth wouldn't make love in the middle of public! Not normally! Snake wouldn't either! Both of them enjoyed the intimacy of a private setting! So why the sudden change?

"You've _got _to be the _hottest _thing on two legs. Let me take you for a few spins, Samus. You and I could have some fun! Don't you think so?"

"Oh, I believe you. You're a beast when it comes to speed. We'll have to do something in a while, Daredevil."

Pit's eyes widened. _Daredevil?_

"Mario, you're such a sweetheart!" a giggling princess said, hiding her red face in her hands.

"Don't hide your face from me, Princess. I love looking it! It's even more beautiful than all of the flowers in the world! I love you! I love you more than life itself! You're worth more than all of the coins in the world, dear Princess!"

"Snake...oh, Snake...aaahhhh..."

"_Fox, will you STOP following me?! You're scaring me! GO AWAY!"_

"_Falco, you have to understand! I've finally realized my feelings for you! I love you! Come back to me, Falco!"_

"You know, I love how blue your spines are. They remind me of...a deep blue sea. You're soo amazing, Sonic. I could gaze into your green eyes forever and ever, without giving a care about the time."

"I feel the same way, pretty thing. Why don't you and I run off somewhere? You know, before the tournament? We could dig up a lot of fun!"

"Damn you're gorgeous. I've never felt this way about a guy before, but I couldn't give a rat's ass about the past. You're all mine, Marth, and nothing's gonna change that."

"Are you just as confused as I am?"

Pit gasped, instantly recognized the voice. It belonged to a blue-haired male, who was standing no more than a few inches from him. In his hands was a small tray of tea and lovingly decorated cupcakes. "Ike!" the angel exclaimed. Happiness bloomed on his porcelain features.

"Wow! It's nice to see that_ someone _hasn't been swept away from me!"

As always, Ike's face was calm. Composed. Radiant with unbreakable, awe-inspiring strength. "I'm at a loss." he said, placing his tray upon the nearest table. "I wonder why our comrades are so engaged in the art of love this morning. Love has been making its rounds, but its rather strong this morning. Just a few minutes ago, I saw Link's pursuit of Red. Charizard was making a rather large fuss, trying to keep the Hero of Time away, but nothing could be done. For some odd reason, the Hero of Time seems to be infatuated with the Pokemon trainer. I assume I didn't see it coming."

Pit took a seat across from him. The serene warrior took a small sip of his tea, and then smiled at the angel. Ike's smiles were rare, so they were thought of as amazing treasures. This one, in particular, glimmered with a special light. "I've heard that this establishment's tea is famous." he said. Was his voice a little warm, or was it just Pit's imagination? The angel narrowed his eyes at Ike in confusion. "It must be so." the warrior continued, then took another sip. Even more warmth blossomed upon his face. "Every one seems to be partaking of it this morning."

_Now I understand what Falco was feeling! _the angel thought frantically, heart racing. _What's going on?!_

Ike took another sip of his tea, and then he melted all over the chair. All over the floor. "It's a rather beautiful morning." he said, voice pouring out syrup. "It's even more beautiful, with you at my side. I enjoy your company, sweet angel."

_**Huh?!**_

"I-I-Ike? Um...what are you saying?"

Ike, as Fox had done, placed his arms upon the table. "I'm saying that I'm smitten." he said, voice taking on a dangerous level of seduction. Pit fell into a violent, intolerable fit of blushing. "You've charmed your way into my heart, Pit, and I must have you. Your eyes alone astound me. You're a tantalizing creature, and you're about to become _mine."_

"_Wh-wh-what?! Ike, wait a minute! IKE!"_

What in the name of the Master Sword was going on?! Pit definitely had a crush on Ike, but he didn't expect things to happen like this! Not in this fashion, and certainly not at this pace! Ike wasn't even the type to give off compliments! Not so easily! What was going on?!

The warrior had parted with his seat. Paralyzed, Pit could only stare at him in shock. Before he knew it, arms were wrapped around him-tight and tender. Hands began to caress his trembling frame, and fondled his wings. "You're a beautiful creature." a voice whispered into his ears, and _he _melted all over the floor. "Come. I know the morning is young, but our time in this mortal coil is short."

"I-I-Ike...um...Ike, I-"

The rest of his words were pushed into a long, deep moan. Lips had engulfed his own lips, drawing him into his very first kiss-a kiss he wouldn't soon forget. His body continued to melt, locked within the arms of the legendary warrior. Eyes closed. He allowed himself to fall deeper into the kiss, which seemed to go on forever. Tongues fondled tongues. Hands groped the insides of thighs. Pit followed every one of Ike's motions, handling his body the way Ike handled his.

Meanwhile, Marth and Snake rose closer to their dismount.

Minutes later, two additional Smashers approached the café. One was a very young male, while the other was from Donkey Kong's family. Both of them were greeted by an astonishing sight. Pit's wings were flapping. Ike had him pinned to the ground. Snake and Marth were panting, neither of them wearing a _shred _of clothing. Peach and Mario were drowning each other in kisses, giggling and blushing. Samus and Sonic were gazing into each other's eyes, dreamy and starry-eyed. In the distance, the chimp and child caught sight of a raging bolt of lightning. Falco screamed.

"Looks like its going to rain soon." Lucas said with a nod, frowning. "But what's wrong with everyone? I'm glad we're all close to each other, but they seem to be rather _happy _this morning. Don't you think, Diddy?"

The recipient of his inquiry nodded. "Your guess is as good as _mine. _You know what else is weird? They're all drinking tea!"

Both of them exchanged glances, then observed the scene again. Snake and Marth had exchanged positions. Ike was breathing like a dehydrated animal. Pit was whimpering. Sonic was smothering Samus in kisses. A shy, blushing Peach was running away from Mario, who had his arms outstretched and lips puckered.

Slowly, Lucas and Diddy turned back to one another. Neither of them spoke for a minute, then Lucas broke the silence.

"Maybe we don't want any tea. Let's go somewhere else!"

"I'm with you."

"Knaves!" someone cried out. "Please return my sacred blade! I must retrieve my holy maiden, Nana, from the clutches of the vile Kirby! I hold her in the highest regard, and only my blade can help me to achieve my dreams!"

Sounds like someone else had some tea too.

* * *


End file.
